Chara VS Frisk
by Crystal Tempest
Summary: Alright! So this is an AU where Frisk ran a genocide route. Basically,in this universe,if you choose frisk for your name,choose butterscotch,and take the chocolate,Chara posses you and forces a genocide route. You broke her hold and rest,but not before killing Toriel. This is after that route,with Sans and Papyrus taking care of her. Chara is still in Frisk,making her life hell.
1. Are you okay?

**A/N:This was inspired listening to undertale stuff and thinking about it and what I know of Chara. I also have seen a LOT of fanworks,which have inspired this. This is a battle of Frisk vs Chara. Quick note,this is an AU where if you set it on hard mode,ask for butterscotch, and take the chocolate,Chara posseses Frisk causing her to take a genocide route. From there,this is more of a begining of the battle of Chara,the evil genocider vs Frisk,a proctective pacifist used as a vessel for a genocide route. Oh yeah,Frisk and Chara are both girls in this.**

F

It hurts. She´s in there,waiting. Waiting for me to break. I won´t break. I will save them. I´m determined. I am.

 _Ah,ah,ah. That´s where you are wrong. You are scared,holding onto your determination by a thread. It will break,with your fear at the center of it all. My work is done here. I just need for it to kick in. I will continue to wait. But don´t worry,I will always be here. And if I become impatient,I´ll ... speed up the process. It will be soon._

There´s her voice again. Haunting me. I hope the others don´t notice.

S

The whole thing was sketchy. She just abruptly left her. There wasn´t a trace of Chara from what we could see. But the kiddo´s been acting weird recently. She just spaces off not reacting to anything. She even just abruptly stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. She doesn´t seem nearly as determined either. There´s something scaring her off, I just hope what ever it is,she tells me about it soon. She loses more sleep everyday,I don think she´s slept longer than two hours a night. And it´s getting worse. It´s great that she´s in our care( Toriel was killed in this timeline as well. It took a bit after that for us to get Chara away from Frisk) But if she´s going to go without sleep...It better be for a good reason.

Three weeks later...

F

It´s gotten worse. I see her almost everywhere I go,I haven´t slept in two weeks, and I haven´t eaten in three days. When ever I sleep,I have an earth shattering nightmare,and when ever I eat,I throw it up thirty minutes later. It´s awful,and I think Sans is catching on.

S

Frisk is really not okay. I don think she´s slept in a week maybe more,she doesn´t eat unless forced, and even then,I´m pretty sure she´s been regurgitating it. Papyrus has noticed as well. I´ll need to figure it out before talking it over with him. What is going on?

A/N:Okay,this is the first chapter,and the second is on the way. I´m just a bit busy this weekend. R&R!


	2. Confrontation

A/N: Hello. This is going to be harder for me to write,but I'm going to try. Here is... well as it says a confrontation.

S

I need to talk with her and soon. She's not going to last very long at this rate,and while,I haven't looked at her soul yet,but I know her determination is damaged. She's spacing out as I take her back to the underground. To judgement hall. A very good place to talk about this.

"You haven't been alright for three weeks. You don't sleep,you puke everything you eat,space out in the middle of sentences,are obliviously hallucinating,and you seem to be losing your determination. Mind explaining the cause? " "Chara. She's still in me haunting me, I-I can't I can't do this. AHHHH! Chara! Just shut up for now,I need you to stop with the illusions. " " Frisk,what's going on? Do we need to get you exorcised? " " I see her everywhere I go. As soon as my determination falls,she will take over,and Frisk,will be no more. Only Chara. Not that any of us will exist after that." "Good that you told me,bad that we're all going to die. Frisk,stay with me. Is everything okay?" "Chara? What did you do with sans?" "Uh-oh. Frisk,what you're seeing is not real. I just need you to calm down. I'm right here in front of you." "Please,I didn't want to,please!" She cried out beginning to run from me.

A/N:What will happen now? Frisk is losing her determination to her fear. Sans is going to have to save Frisk from Chara but can he? Chara's going to keep putting Frisk through immense pain,and disorienting visions of her,and covering what is real what is not,and what is covered by an illusion. So,will Frisk be saved,or will Chara destroy her and everyone else,destroying the world? We'll see.


End file.
